


«So... can we make love?» ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, hunter x demon, kpop, monstax
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun è un cacciatore di demoni. Un giorno, incontra Minhyuk, l'anticristo. Non sa, però, come ucciderlo, perché sembra essere innocente. Nonostante ciò, gli altri cacciatori non sembrano essere d'accordo con lui.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1081942522354692096 )





	«So... can we make love?» ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **«So... can we make love?»**

Il ragazzo dai capelli mori si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro di frustrazione contro il ripiano del grande tavolo, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie: anche quel giorno era un giorno sprecato a fare ricerche su ricerche che avevano portato ad un bel niente. Non c’era traccia dell’Anticristo e qualcosa gli diceva che la cosa avrebbe continuato per le lunghe senza che lui potesse impedirlo. Quando era venuto a conoscenza di quella situazione – ed anche piuttosto grave – si era subito messo all’opera insieme ai cacciatori più bravi di Seoul, nonché suoi amici, e qualcosa erano riusciti a ricavare, ma niente che potesse davvero essere utile. A quanto pareva, uccidere l’anticristo, una creatura nata da Lucifero ed un’umana, era impossibile. Non c’era niente che conoscessero che potesse farlo fuori, o niente che potesse indebolirlo. In poche parole lui era invincibile ed il mondo era nella merda. Osservò le pile di libri che aveva riposto sul tavolo e poi guardò, invece, quella che ancora doveva consultare, e per poco non urlò dalla disperazione: era da giorni interi che non andava a caccia e non prendeva un caso sotto esame; se avesse continuato in quel modo, sarebbe impazzito. Prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi si promise che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto qualcosa di produttivo e si sarebbe staccato dalla ricerca dell’anticristo.  
La colazione, quella mattina, fu consumata piuttosto presto: uova, pancetta, un caffè ed un grosso bicchiere di succo di frutta per rimanere in forze tutto il giorno. Poi sfogliò il giornale e guardò su internet per trovare qualcosa che facesse al caso suo. Mandò giù velocemente il boccone di pancetta che ancora stava masticando, bevve l’ultimo sorso di succo e dopo esser salito in macchina, guidò fino a qualche chilometro lontano da lì. Un uomo era rimasto ucciso in casa sua, ma non c’erano segni di effrazione, segno che quel qualcosa – o qualcuno – che l’aveva ucciso, era già in casa. Poteva trattarsi di un fantasma. Si presentò come poliziotto dell’FBI e lo fecero entrare, spiegandogli il caso.

«Chiunque fosse, aveva le chiavi di casa. Ma la moglie dice di non aver dato le chiavi a nessuno e che neanche il marito, sicuramente, lo aveva fatto.»

Changkyun ringraziò il federale e tirò fuori quello che lui chiamava ‘l’acchiappafantasmi’: quando rivelava delle presenze dell’oltretomba, cominciava a suonare. Cominciò a vagare per la cucina sperando che nessuno vedesse, e subito, l’aggeggio cominciò a suonare come impazzito: beccato! Era davvero un fantasma.

«Signora,» cominciò Changkyun, avvicinandosi alla moglie dell’uomo che sembrava particolarmente scossa. E come biasimarla? «Qualche nemico del marito? Avete avuto perdite?» Era una delle domande preliminari che Changkyun chiedeva ogni volta che avvertiva una presenza demoniaca in casa. A volte lo avevano additato come quello poco consono e insensibile, ma cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Faceva parte del suo lavoro.

«Perché me lo chiede? Non vedo come la morte di nostra figlia possa aiutarlo nel caso!»

Morte della figlia, aveva detto. Quello era utile, utilissimo per l’indagine, ma era qualcosa che alla donna non poteva dire. Odiava, a volte, nascondersi a tutto il mondo, ma essere un cacciatore di demoni non era proprio il lavoro che si andava a sbandierare in giro con facilità. E soprattutto, nessuno ci credeva mai.

«Può farmi vedere la stanza di sua figlia? Com’è morta?»

La donna placò le proprie lacrime e dopo uno sguardo tagliente – Changkyun era ormai abituato –, lei annuì e cominciò a salire le scale verso la porta che, il ragazzo immaginò, fosse la stanza della ragazza. Quando l’aprì, lui rimase in silenzio ed aspettò che fosse lei a parlare: «l’abbiamo trovata suicidata qui, in camera sua. Non ha lasciato nessun biglietto, niente di niente. Si era solo tagliata le vene.»

(…)

Il caso era stato, ovviamente, più breve del previsto: chiedendo alla donna di andare a casa di un parente o la persona a lei più vicina, aveva passato la notte in quella casa ed aveva scoperto tutto quello che c’era da scoprire. Cose tremende, oltretutto. La ragazza aveva subito delle molestie da parte del padre ma obbligata a non rivelare niente a nessuno, non aveva retto più la situazione e alla fine, ormai divenuta un fantasma, aveva dato il tormento al padre, fino ad ucciderlo. Con un sorriso amaro ed una chiacchierata, alla fine aveva dato fuoco all’ultimo oggetto che ancora teneva la ragazza bloccata sulla terra e le aveva lasciato il via libera. Era sempre quella, la procedura, ma ogni volta per Changkyun sembrava la prima, come se in realtà fosse un cacciatore da pochissimi mesi: portava avanti quella vita da sempre, fin dalla tenera età, quando ancora andava a caccia con il padre. Era nato in una famiglia di cacciatori e per lui ricevere coltelli ed asce per il compleanno, piuttosto che videogiochi o libri, era sempre stata la normalità. Proprio per il medesimo motivo, gli unici amici che aveva – e non erano poi così pochi – erano cacciatori che aveva conosciuto con il passare del tempo e proprio dove viveva lui, a Seoul, si era trovato bene fra altri cinque cacciatori che, bene o male, avevano la sua età.  
Il sonno del ragazzo fu interrotto da una sorta d’antifurto che proveniva dal suo cellulare. Velocemente, Changkyun balzò giù al materasso ed afferrò l’aggeggio, leggendo un messaggio che il suo migliore amico Jooheon gli aveva mandato: a quanto pareva c’erano tracce dell’anticristo. Sempre pronto a qualsiasi evenienza, il ragazzo si coricava sempre con i vestiti addosso, così che se avesse dovuto correre fuori, come in quel caso, non dovesse perdere tempo a vestirsi decentemente. Con l’auto corse a tutta velocità fra le strade buie e più isolate di Seoul, arrivando precisamente dove Jooheon gli aveva detto di arrivare, ma lì non c’era ancora nessuno. Niente di cui preoccuparsi: l’amico gli aveva detto esplicitamente che lo avrebbe raggiunto, ma che era stato necessario scrivergli a causa della segnalazione che aveva ricevuto. Con i suoi tre coltelli preferiti nella cintura ed una pistola speciale per i demoni, cominciò a farsi strada nell’edificio abbandonato probabilmente da anni ed anni. Angolo dopo angolo, cominciò a salire le scale: era inevitabile avvertire una sorta di aurea provenire dal piano di sopra, ma non riusciva a dire se fosse negativa o positiva. Dopo essersi appostato vicino alla porta di legno della prima stanza che aveva incontrato salendo gli scalini, l’oltrepassò velocemente e puntò l’arma davanti ad un corpo seduto a terra con le gambe al petto. 

«Tu!» urlò, puntando una seconda pistola che, nel mentre, aveva tirato fuori dal taschino del giubbotto di pelle, verso quel ragazzo. Quest’ultimo alzò lo sguardo luccicante verso Changkyun e non disse niente; piuttosto, tornò con il viso fra le ginocchia senza fiatare. La situazione era più strana di quanto il cacciatore avesse immaginato: ma quello era davvero l’anticristo?

«Guardami!»

Purtroppo non poteva attaccare perché non aveva niente che potesse sconfiggerlo, ma almeno poteva indebolirlo per avere il tempo di ammanettarlo, trasportarlo in macchina e poi al proprio rifugio, dove l’avrebbe rinchiuso in cella e poi avrebbe cercato di capire come fare per ucciderlo. 

«N—Non ho fatto… niente.»

La voce di quello che doveva essere l’essere più distruttivo su tutta la Terra, apparve delicata, dolce, quasi femminile, soave, tanto che le pupille di Changkyun si dilatarono dalla sorprenda, pensando che forse quello non era affatto l’anticristo e Jooheon si fosse sbagliato. Piano abbassò entrambe le pistole facendo un passo verso il ragazzo: sembrava solamente spaventato dalla situazione, come se non appartenesse affatto a quel mondo. Quando però gli fu vicino e l’altro, di nuovo, alzò lo sguardo, lo riconobbe perfettamente: era riuscito a captare delle foto e delle registrazioni nei vari negozi in cui era entrato, e non c’era alcun tipo di dubbio. Era lui. Di nuovo le pistole furono alzate e l’anticristo scattò all’indietro, tremando.

«Perché mi volete morto?!»

Perché sei l’anticristo!, avrebbe voluto rispondere Changkyun molto banalmente, ma in fin dei conti, era vero: perché lo volevano morto, se era così spaventato alla sola idea che qualcuno gli puntasse addosso qualcosa che a malapena poteva fargli il solletico? Qualcosa non quadrava, in quella situazione. Prima che potesse parlare, però, sentì dei passi pesanti e veloci che venivano verso di lui, ma Changkyun neanche si girò, riconoscendo in quei passi il suo migliore amico. Stava per dirgli di rimanere fermo ed immobile, perché l’anticristo sembrava innocuo, ma Jooheon era sempre stato un tipo istintivo: senza neanche parlare, spinse Changkyun di lato e sparò. Quello che successe dopo fu veloce e lento allo stesso tempo. Il cacciatore dai capelli neri e spintonato, si sentì quasi risucchiato da una forza potente, e poi spinto spaventosamente addosso al muro di legno, facendolo gemere di dolore, e la stessa cosa era successa a Jooheon. Quando entrambi aprirono gli occhi, l’anticristo era scomparso.

(…)

«L’hai lasciato scappare!»  
«Io?! Tu te ne stavi immobile senza fare niente!»  
«Sono un cacciatore da tutta la vita, ti sei chiesto il motivo? Forse ce l’avevo, una motivazione!»

Da quando erano entrati in casa di Changkyun, che era piuttosto un rifugio sotterraneo che aveva adobbato in modo da non esser visto da nessuno, ma piuttosto vivibile da più persone, i due avevano cominciato a litigare pesantemente, tirandosi addosso parole che probabilmente nessuno dei due pensava. 

«Dai, sentiamo questo motivo!» sbraitò Jooheon, afferrando una sedia per appoggiarcisi sopra ed aspettare che il suo migliore amico spiegasse la situazione in cui si era ritrovato prima che arrivasse lui e sparasse a quello che doveva essere sicuramente l’anticristo.

«Lo so che ti sembrerà assurdo, ma era… innocuo. Mi ha guardato e mi ha chiesto perché volessimo ucciderlo. Era spaventato. Neanche lui sa quel cazzo che succede – perché ucciderlo, se non ha ancora fatto del male a nessuno?»

Il silenzio calò nella stanza. Changkyun era sempre stato quel tipico cacciatore che se c’era un modo per aiutare qualcuno e, per esempio, salvare una persona posseduta da un demone, uccidendo solo quest’ultimo, si scervellava pur di trovare una soluzione adatta; e non era importante che si parlasse dell’anticristo, era importante che fosse spaventato. 

«Dimmi che stai scherzando, Kyun. È l’anticristo. Potrebbe distruggere il mondo da un momento all’altro e tu non gli hai sparato perché… ti sembrava innocuo. Ma ti ascolti? Sei sicuro di essere un vero cacciatore?»

Quelle parole lo ferirono nel profondo, più di qualsiasi altra: i genitori di Changkyun erano morti anni prima e nonostante la sua giovane età, il ragazzo si era ritrovato da solo, a darsi una vita decente e senza morire di fame. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta e sospirando, portandosi poi una mano fra i capelli per tirarseli indietro. Solo dopo qualche istante, Jooheon riprese la parola: «scusami.» Come al solito, si erano fatti prendere troppo dalla situazione ed avevano finito per litigare come due dementi. Erano molto diversi fra loro, ma era questo il loro punto di forza: migliori amici da sempre – per quanto riguardava Changkyun – si erano ritrovati spesso su due fronti diversi, ma alla fine avevano sempre trovato il modo per tornare a stringersi e fare pace. 

«No, scusa me. So che ti sembrerà assurdo e so che ti sembrerà… idiota, da parte mia, ma ti giuro che era spaventato. Non stava mentendo. Non ha idea di quello che è, probabilmente. Probabilmente non sa neanche come si chiama, non sa niente… e forse ha solo bisogno di una mano.»  
«E vuoi dargliela tu?»

Ma quella domanda non ebbe mai risposta.

(…)

I giorni passavano come ogni volta che Changkyun era alla ricerca di qualcosa di più grande di lui: cibi andati a male, pranzi e cene saltate, tanta birra, tante schifezze, poco sonno, casi banali da risolvere, e tantissima ansia e voglia di finire il prima possibile quella situazione che creava solo un grande scompiglio. Da quando aveva incontrato l’anticristo non faceva che pensarci. Gli sembrava assurdo pensare che lui, quel tipo che, letteralmente, poteva distruggere la terra con uno schiocco di dita, fosse talmente spaventato da chiedere ad un cacciatore perché lo volesse morto. Non aveva saputo rispondere con qualcosa d’intelligente e si chiedeva se, a questo punto, le parole di Jooheon non fossero veritiere e dovesse prendere in considerazione l’idea di andare in pensione e lavorare come commesso in qualche negozio normale. Ma come poteva non fare niente, sapendo che le persone rischiavano di essere immischiate in situazioni sovrannaturali? Sarebbe sempre rimasto in allerta e non avrebbe mai potuto portare avanti un lavoro senza esser distratto ognisecondo da qualcosa di completamente normale che però, dopotutto, poteva essere anche inusuale in una vita come quella di Changkyun.  
Si fermò davanti al bar che stava osservando ormai da giorni e giorni, sicuro che l’anticristo lo frequentasse come cliente abituale, senza però dire niente né a Jooheon né agli altri suoi amici cacciatori. Voleva scavare a fondo ed agire da solo, per quanto sbagliato potesse essere. Non chiamare altri cacciatori e andare a caccia da soli, erano probabilmente gli errori più grandi che un cacciatore potesse fare verso se stesso e gli altri, ma quando Changkyun si metteva in testa qualcosa, desiderava portarla fino alla fine. Entrò, facendo suonare il campanellino sopra alla porta e subito incrociò lo sguardo dell’anticristo che scattò all’indietro, ma Changkyun rimase immobile, sul posto, solo per fargli capire che non aveva intenzione di fargli niente. Alzò addirittura le mani: era disarmato, non aveva niente con sé. Jooheon gli avrebbe detto di sicuro che era un suicida, ma al momento non voleva pensarci. Con passi leggeri e delicato, piano piano, si avvicinò al ragazzo, sedendosi davanti a lui e rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Sono da solo questa volta, promesso. Non voglio farti del male.»  
«Come faccio a fidarmi di te? L’ultima volta il tuo amico ha provato ad uccidermi.»  
«Sono da solo—come devo chiamarti?»  
«Minhyuk, credo. Qualcuno mi ha dato questo nome ed io… io me lo sono preso.»

Più andava avanti e più quella situazione gli sembrava strana. Dopo qualche secondo, decise di ordinare un caffè ed un pezzo di torta di mele, chiedendo se lui volesse qualcosa, ma Minhyuk rimase in silenzio: «… un pezzo di torta di mele anche per lui, grazie.»

«Perché sei così gentile con me? E soprattutto, chi sei? Cosa vuoi—cosa volete da me? Continuo a scappare senza sapere perché…»  
«Davvero non sai che cosa sei?»  
«Cosa sono? Ho dei flash, so fare delle cose che gli altri non sanno fare, e sento—sento che qualcosa non va in me, ma non lo capisco!» lo urlò sbattendo entrambi i pugni sul tavolo, facendo girare praticamente tutto il bar verso di loro. Changkyun si scusò ad alta voce, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Ti devi calmare. Se vieni con me, posso spiegarti tutto. È una situazione complicata…»  
«Venire con te…»  
«Lo so che non ti fidi e neanche io mi fiderei. Ma se avessi voluto provare ad ucciderti, mi sarei portato almeno un’arma. So che è complicato e difficile, ma ti giuro che non voglio farti del male. Voglio solo far chiarezza nella tua mente.»

(…)

Da quando erano entrati in casa – ma anche in macchina – Minhyuk non faceva che guardarsi attorno, chiedendo continuamente a Changkyun che cosa fossero certi oggetti della quotidianità. Era davvero una persona appena nata che del mondo circostante sapeva poco e niente, ma Changkyun non riusciva ad arrivare ad una conclusione concreta e soprattutto, adesso capiva che tutti i libri mentivano: un anticristo, di natura, non era cattivo, ma lo diventava dal momento stesso in cui Lucifero lo istruiva. 

«Minhyuk… ascoltami, siediti. La verità è che devo spiegarti tante cose.»

Gli raccontò di come lui fosse il frutto di un umano e di Lucifero, il re degli inferi. Dovette addirittura spiegargli, letteralmente, che cosa fosse il sesso e come lui fosse uscito dal grembo di sua madre. I flash che aveva erano della donna e di Lucifero, e la voce che ogni tanto gli entrava nella mente, era proprio di quest’ultimo che gli diceva di raggiungerlo, ma Minhyuk sembrava non dargli ascolto. Per fortuna. La chiacchierata durò per ore, perché Changkyun doveva stare attento a raccontargli ogni tipo di particolare che non gli fosse abbastanza chiaro: «… quindi pensavamo di doverti uccidere immediatamente. Tutto qui. Nessuno dei miei amici sa che sono venuto a cercarti. Se lo sapessero…»

«Cosa succederebbe?»  
«Mi ucciderebbero.»

(…)

I giorni divennero settimane, e le settimane divennero mesi. Ogni volta che Jooheon chiamava per lamentarsi di aver perso le tracce dell’anticristo, si sentiva martellato da mille coltellate al cuore, ma non sapeva che cosa fare, Changkyun. Più di una volta aveva partecipato a delle riunioni, a degli incontri insieme agli altri cacciatori ed aveva sempre dovuto mentire riguardo ad ogni cosa, ma non era ancora pronto a svelare a chiunque che non solo teneva l’anticristo in casa con lui, non solo che aveva tradito tutti i cacciatori, ma oltretutto… che se ne stava innamorando. Era una consapevolezza che aveva raggiunto al terzo mese, in un giorno qualunque, quando si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta ed aveva osservato Minhyuk leggere. Così immerso nella lettura di uno dei libri di Changkyun, che l’anticristo neanche si era accorto di come il cacciatore lo stesse guardando. Era bello, Minhyuk, per non dire perfetto. Changkyun aveva notato che stringeva gli occhi in modo particolare e strano, ma che lo rendeva ancora più affascinante ai suoi occhi. Le sue labbra erano grosse al punto giusto, ed i suoi capelli biondi gli ricoprivano, a volte, un po’ anche gli occhi grandi e scuri. Aveva un bel corpo, magro, proporzionato, e più volte Changkyun aveva pensato che sarebbe stato un ottimo cacciatore. La consapevolezza di essere attratto da lui, l’aveva raggiunto in quel momento esatto, osservandolo in un atto tanto quotidiano, ma quella dell’innamoramento l’aveva avuto la sera stessa, durante la cena. Stavano mangiando delle schifezze come al loro solito – Changkyun non sarebbe mai riuscito ad essere un buon padre soprattutto per questo motivo –, quando ad un tratto Minhyuk, vicino al cacciatore, si era sporto verso di lui per succhiargli via un po’ di formaggio sul labbro come se niente fosse.

«Cosa… Cosa fai?!»

Changkyun, dal suo lato, era scattato un po’ all’indietro sorpreso da quel gesto inaspettato.

«Eri sporco. Non dovevo…?»

In quei mesi, il cacciatore aveva constatato che Minhyuk era innocente su moltissime cose, proprio come i bambini nati da pochissimo tempo e che il mondo doveva essere ancora a loro spiegato. 

«No, è solo che non era proprio… così, che andava fatto. Sembrava più un bacio.»  
«Un bacio?»

Di male in peggio.

«Cos’è un bacio?» continuò con quegli occhi ancora più grossi per la curiosità. 

E adesso?  
Appoggiò le posate sulla tavola e tornò alla posizione iniziale, anche se molto più vicino a Minhyuk. Una mano fu appoggiata su quel viso con tratti dolci e delicati, quasi femminili, che lo rendevano più bello di qualsiasi umano vivente sulla terra. Gli sfiorò poi il labbro inferiore con il pollice e, piano, poggiò le proprie labbra sulle sue, sospirando su di esse ed assaporando, per la prima volta, il sapore del ragazzo: a differenza di quello che aveva pensato, il sapore di Minhyuk era… normale. Buono, buonissimo e dolce, ma normale come di qualsiasi altro ragazzo. Poteva davvero essere l’anticristo?

«Questo è un bacio,» disse a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra con gli occhi ancora socchiusi ed incastrati a quelli di Minhyuk. Quest’ultimo sussurrò un piccolo ‘un altro?’, e non ci furono più spazio per le parole. Alla seconda volta, le labbra furono premute con più passione e più ardore e con una dolcezza disarmante, Changkyun chiese il permesso con la lingua d’oltrepassare quella labbra carnose, cosa che fece in pochi secondi e, lentamente, diede il ritmo al bacio. Era come insegnare ad un adolescente a baciare, con la differenza che lui era un cacciatore e se qualcuno avesse scoperto una cosa simile, avrebbe potuto uccidere Changkyun senza neanche una scusa plausibile. Facendosi prendere dalla situazione e da quel desiderio che ormai era insito dentro di lui da settimane, anche l’altra mano si pose sul suo viso, mentre anche la lingua di Minhyuk aveva cominciato a muoversi insieme a quella dell’altro, lenta, ma passionale. Un gemito fuoriuscì dalla bocca dell’anticristo, portando Changkyun ad allontanarsi. Lo aveva sognato o quella era davvero la sua voce in quelle situazioni?

«Min…»  
«Ho sbagliato?»

Ogni volta che lo diceva, il cuore di Changkyun veniva catturato da un moto di dolcezza inaudito, come se Minhyuk dovesse chiedere la continua approvazione di quest’ultimo; era piuttosto strano, ma estremamente dolce e gentile.

«Non hai sbagliato. Non hai sbagliato affatto, è solo che la tua voce…»  
«Cosa?»  
«È bellissima.»  
«Possiamo baciarci ancora?»  
«Possiamo.»  
E il cibo di quella sera, non fu mai più finito.

(…)

Era un altro giorno qualsiasi, qualcuno bussò alla sua porta, ma non si preoccupò di avvertire Minhyuk: era appena entrato sotto la doccia, quindi ci avrebbe messo un altro po’ di tempo per uscire. Non appena la soglia della porta fu aperta, Changkyun venne aggredito e sbattuto al muro con così tanta violenza, che si mise ad urlare.

«Dimmi dove lo nascondi!»  
«C—Cosa?! Chi?»  
«Non fare il finto tonto! È lui quello sotto la doccia, non è vero?!» e dopo ciò, l’uomo, evidentemente un cacciatore molto più grosso di lui, lo lasciò andare, scendendo i gradini per andare verso il bagno. Changkyun, in panico, gli corse dietro, cercando di fermarlo.  
«Per favore! Non fargli del male… è innocuo, non ha fatto mai del male a nessuno!»  
«Questi cazzo di cacciatori giovani—siete tutti degli imbecilli! Non me ne frega niente di quello che ha fatto e non ha fatto, è l’anticristo!» gridò, scaraventando di nuovo Changkyun a terra.  
«Come… Come ci hai trovati?»

Non capiva. Changkyun non capiva. Aveva fatto tutto nei minimi dettagli, cercando di stare attento su tutto. Che cosa gli era sfuggito? 

«Ti sei dimenticato di cancellare le registrazioni in un locale in cui è entrato. Anzi, siete entrati. È stato facile.»

Cazzo. Si sentiva un imbecille di prima categoria. Aveva cercato di fare di tutto per tenere i suoi amici alla larga, senza pensare agli altri, di cacciatori; Seoul ne era piena. Si rialzò, il ragazzo, ma non fece il tempo a dire o fare qualcosa, che vide Minhyuk uscire dal bagno con addosso solo un asciugamano a coprirgli la parte inferiore del corpo, proprio come Changkyun gli aveva insegnato a fare.

«Ti ho beccato, stronzo!»

L’uomo tirò fuori una pistola che Changkyun non aveva mai visto prima e la puntò su Minhyuk, sparando tre colpi. Il silenzio, dopo l’urlo del cacciatore minore e quello degli sparì, calò nella stanza, rotto subito dopo dalle ginocchia di Minhyuk crollare a terra.

«No! Cazzo, no, lasciatelo stare!»

Nuovamente, Changkyun cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma questa volta il cacciatore lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e lo bloccò su una sedia, puntandogli addosso la stessa pistola. 

«Lo sapevi che sarebbe finita così, eppure hai continuato. Speravo che i tuoi genitori ti avessero insegnato molto più di questo. Ne sarebbero estremamente delusi,»disse, caricando la pistola e puntandola sulla fronte di Changkyun, «Hai un ultimo desiderio? E salvarel’anticristo non vale.»

Erano passati otto mesi da quando Minhyuk aveva messo piede in quella casa. Otto, e gli sembrava di conoscerlo da molto più tempo. Da secoli, addirittura. I propri occhi si posarono sulla figura dell’altro ancora vivo, ma sembrava indebolito dalla situazione. Lo vide drigrignare i denti.  
Ti amo, avrebbe voluto dire, ma chiuse solamente gli occhi, ed aspettò che il proiettile gli oltrepassasse il cranio, sfrecellandolo—  
… ma non avvenne mai.  
Proprio com’era successo tanto tempo prima, Changkyun si sentì risucchiato e poi catapultato a terra, ma questa volta Minhyuk non scomparve: afferrò velocemente la pistola dalle mani del cacciatore e dopo averla puntata sulla sua tempia, sparò. Changkyun non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di riaprire gli occhi e riprendersi, che il cranio dell’altro era spappolato sul tappeto del bagno.Morto. Era morto. I fori che avevano provocato i proiettili nel petto dell’anticristo, erano più larghi e sanguinanti, ma i proiettili erano abbandonati a terra.

«Stai bene?»

In silenzio, Changkyun si alzò da terra e andò verso l’altro, stringendolo in un grosso abbraccio. Gli aveva salvato la vita, letteralmente. Gli aveva salvato la vita da un cacciatore che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto stare dalla sua parte, ma che era rimasto accecato dalla caccia stessa. 

(…)

Tre giorni dopo, Changkyun aveva deciso di chiamare Jooheon e chiedergli di convocare anche gli altri. Gli erano state fatte molte domande, ma non aveva risposto; a tempo debito, tutti avrebbero saputo che cosa sarebbe successo.

«Sei sicuro che i tuoi amici mi accetteranno?»  
«Gli faremo vedere di che cosa sei capace, di come sei bravo a cacciare e—capiranno. Sono più ragionevoli e razionali.»  
«E se loro non—»  
«Min, guardami. Andrà tutto bene.»  
«Mi baci?»

Il bacio che si scambiarono fu dolce e ricco di gratitudine l’uno verso l’altro, interrotto, poi, solo dal campanello che risuonò in tutta casa. Dopo un ultimo sguardo di intesa, Changkyun andò ad aprire. Non appena Jooheon intravide l’anticristo nel bel mezzo della stanza, alzò la pistola terrorizzato, ma il suo migliore amico subito riuscì a fermarlo, convinto che sarebbe successo.

«Potete stare calmi, per favore? Grazie per non essere venuto armato, Hyungwon, sapevo di poter contare su di te—» disse, sorridendo all’amico, «potete darmi il tempo di spiegare e poi fate tutte le domande che volete? Ho bisogno di parlarvi perché siete l’unica famiglia che ho.»

Raccontò loro ogni cosa che era successa in quegli otto mesi che, pazientemente, Changkyun era riuscito a nascondere Minhyuk in casa propria, addestrandolo come un vero e proprio cacciatore, insegnandogli ciò che c’era da insegnare sui demoni, sui fantasmi e le varie creature che cacciava ogni giorno. Gli aveva insegnato che cosa volesse dire gentilezza, gratitudine e perdono. In poche parole, lo aveva cresciuto come se fosse un figlio da accudire, ma in alcune circostanze un po’… particolari.

«Mi rendo conto che è molto da reggere, e che mi penserete pazzo, ma non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno a parte a… mhm, ma voleva uccidermi. È stata legittima difesa. Ragazzi, vi prego.»  
«Per me il ragionamento fila,» iniziò Hyungwon. «Changkyun, fra tutti, è quello che ha sempre trovato del buono in creature diverse da noi e—sì, Hoseok, sì, anche tu! Comunque, dicevo… perché non fidarci? È davvero innocuo. Ed io mi fido di Changkyun. Se lui si fida dell’anti—di Minhyuk, allora mi fido anche io.»

Non tardò ad arrivare l’approvazione di Hoseok e neanche quella di Hyunwoo, ma estorcere quella di Jooheon fu difficile.

«Pensavo fossimo migliori amici. Non mi hai detto di una cosa simile per… otto mesi.»  
«Lo so e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, Joo, mi dispiace. Puoi perdonarmi? Avevo bisogno di tempo… ma ora sono qui, a parlartene, parlarvene, perché vorrei che mi aiutaste. Potete farlo?»

Minhyuk aveva fatto un passo avanti, così da poter essere vicino a Chankyun, e fece una cosa che quest’ultimo non s’era aspettato: gli afferrò la mano e fece scontrare le loro dita, creando confusione nello sguardo degli altri, ma anche sorrisetti furbi da parte di Hyungwon ed Hoseok. Quei due erano insostenibili.

«Va bene, va bene! Ti aiuteremo. Ma d’ora in avanti dovrai dirci ogni cosa. Ogni. Cosa. Sono stato chiaro?»  
«Chiarissimo, hyung!»

(…)

Era nel bel mezzo di un thriller, quando qualcuno – ovviamente poteva essere solamente Minhyuk – bussò alla portadella sua camera, facendolo sussultare. Appoggiò il libro di lato, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso e dicendogli che poteva entrare senza problemi. Lo vide richiudersi la porta alle spalle, un po’ titubante e poi camminare fino al suo letto, dove si sedette sul bordo. 

«Ehy…»  
«Cosa succede? È tardi.»  
«Non riuscivo a dormire. È stata una serata intensa…»  
«Ma è andata bene, giusto?»  
«Sembra di sì.»  
E poi calò un silenzio imbarazzante.  
«Mmhm, senti… Chang—» cominciò Minhyuk, disegnando qualcosa d’astratto sulle coperte, come in imbarazzo. «Stavo leggendo un libro e… credo sia un romanzo. È la prima volta che ne leggevo uno, l’ho preso dalla tua libreria. C’era un termine, una frase… cosa significa, fare l’amore?»

Changkyun divenne di ghiaccio, in quell’istante, perché non s’era aspettato una conversazione simile. Si baciavano, questo era vero, ed era anche vero che il cacciatore ne era tremendamente innamorato, ma non era sicuro che Minhyuk corrispondesse. Non era neanche sicuro che cosa significasse amare qualcuno.

«È… è un atto, una cosa che fanno due persone innamorate. Che si amano.»  
«Che si amano? Cosa vuol dire amarsi?»  
«Amarsi… non credo ci sia qualcosa di definibile totalmente amore. È un sentimento che provi e basta. Capisci di esserti innamorato quando sai di avere in testa solamente una persona.»

Non si era mai sentito così in imbarazzo come in quel momento, Changkyun, perché non aveva mai creduto di dover spiegare a qualcuno che cosa fosse l’amore, quando lui, in tutti quegli anni, era la prima volta che provava qualcosa di simile per qualcuno.

«Quindi io ti amo?»

Per poco non si strozzò.

«C—Cosa?»  
«È che hai detto che l’amore è quando sai di avere una persona in testa ed io ho sempre te, in testa. Mi piace stare con te. E mi piace baciarti, e mi proteggi sempre, anche se io sono più forte di te… quindi, ti amo? Tu mi ami?»

A volte, gli veniva da ridere, a Changkyun, perché Minhyuk, proprio come fanno i bambini, poneva domande importanti – ed altre imbarazzanti – in un modo così dolce, naturale ed innocente, che il cacciatore si chiedeva perché tuttigli altri cacciatori si preoccupassero tanto. Si avvicinò e gli sfiorò una guancia, facendo il suo stesso gioco e lasciandosi andare alle emozioni del momento: anche se tutto quello poteva apparire sbagliato, lui era felice.

«Ti amo, Min. E tu, tu mi ami?»  
«Io… io credo di sì.»  
«Questo mi fa davvero felice.»  
«Quindi possiamo fare l’amore?»  
«Possiamo.»

(…)

Da quel giorno in poi, gli amici di Changkyun lo aiutarono ad allenare Minhyuk come un vero e proprio cacciatore, insegnandogli non solamente le basi nel combattimento, ma anche tutto quello che c’era da sapere sulle varie creature che si poteva ritrovare davanti. Passò prima un anno, e poi un altro, fino ai tre, e la comunità ormai lo aveva accettato senza troppi problemi.  
All’inizio era stato difficile, ma insieme a tutti gli altri, Changkyun e Minhyuk erano molto più forti: anche se in molti cacciatori avevano preferito protestare, moltissimi altri erano stati d’accordo. Era felice, Chang, di sapere che ragionavano e si ponevano davanti ad una scelta: e se l’anticristo fosse stato buono e non come, invece, veniva descritto nei libri di storia che ogni cacciatore aveva in casa?  
Dopo tre anni, Minhyuk era un cacciatore a tutti gli effetti solo con qualche potere in più: era in grado di sconfiggere una creatura con uno schiocco di dita, eppure seguiva la politica di tutti gli altri cacciatori, in particolar modo quella di Changkyun, ed usava quello che sapeva fare di più rispetto agli altri solamente in casi di emergenza, ma non ce n’era quasi mai bisogno.  
In una sera come moltissime altre, l’Anticristo si sistemò nel letto del suo cacciatore preferito, poggiando una mano sul suo petto com’era abituato a fare, ormai, da moltissimo tempo: era più umano lui di qualsiasi altro essere vivente sulla terra. Gli sfiorò il collo, lasciandogli qualche bacio leggero, godendosi gli ansimi di Changkyun alle orecchie. Aveva una voce sempre così bassa e roca da farlo andare fuori di testa.

«Abbiamo dei casi per domani?»  
«Sei impaziente.»  
«Mi piace cacciare… con te al mio fianco.»  
«Me lo dici ogni sera.»

Minhyuk sorrise.

«Ti amo.»  
«Ti amo anch’io, Min.»


End file.
